Marauding in Hogwarts
by Gryffindors-Phoenix
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily are back. But this time, they're at Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts Here I Come

Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Here I Come  
  
"Dad," James said "gerrofome. Jeez, I don't want everyone to see me getting hugged by my dad."  
  
"Oh, ok." said Harold Potter while looking at his one and only son, "it's just that I won't see you until Christmas."  
  
"Ok, but you don't have to go all mushy on me."  
  
"Ok, James dear, give mommy a hug." Said James's mom.  
  
"MOM!!!" yelled James, "I'll give you a little one ok?"  
  
"Ok honey."  
  
After giving his mother a hug, he practically ran to the train to get away from his mother. He wandered around the corridor trying to find a compartment when he found one that was occupied by two boys.  
  
"Room for one more?" James asked.  
  
"Sure." Said the boy with sandy colored hair.  
  
"I'm James Potter by the way."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, and this --," said Sirius while pointing at the other boy, "is Remus Lupin."  
  
"Sirius, I can introduce myself, thank you very much. Pleased to meet you James." Said Remus politely.  
  
After they had gotten to know each other, a girl came into her apartment. She looked as though she was looking for someone.  
  
"Ah, there you are Sirius." Said the red haired girl.  
  
"Oh, hey Lil'. What's up?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Don't what's up me Sirius! What have you done with my owl!!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Keep your voice down. Here he is, see, she's sleeping." Said Sirius while pulling a very small owl out of his pocket.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?!?!" Yelled Lily.  
  
"Relax Lil'. I just shrank her down. – Olvideran -"said Sirius. "See, she's back to normal."  
  
"Oh thank goodness. How's my Harry?" said Lily softly.  
The owl gave a soft hoot and then went back to sleep.  
  
"Well. Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Lily sternly. "Oh yeah. James, Remus meet Lily. Lily, meet James and Remus." Said Sirius.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Lily put Harry back in his cage and went and sat next to James. James couldn't help but stare at this angel who had just walked into his life. His heart practically melted when she sat next to him.  
Over the next hour, they played exploding snap, but their game was interrupted by the which pushing the trolley full of sweets. Sirius immediately got up and bought atleast a pound of candy which he decided to share with everyone.  
  
"So Lily," asked James, "how do you know Sirius?"  
  
"Oh. He didn't tell you?" said Lily. "I live next door to him, we're old friends."  
  
"Yep. I got the most beautiful girl living next to me." Said Sirius. "It's such an honor Lily."  
  
"I bet it is." Lily said.  
  
They talked and ate the candy for another 30 minutes when the train started to slow down.  
  
"Well, we better get into our robes before we get there." Said Remus.  
  
The train stopped and they got out of the train, and looked up at the giant that stood in front of them.  
  
(Well, I guess I'll leave you there for now. As usual R&R) 


	2. What's The Hat Going to Do?

Chapter 2: What's That Hat Going to Do?  
  
As they got off the train they saw the giant looming in front of them.  
  
"Firs' years!" said the giant, "This way!"  
  
"OY, what's your name!" said Sirius while pointing at the giant.  
  
"Hahaha, me name is Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ohhh, well that explains it." Said Sirius.  
  
All of the first years followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake where there were 3 dozen small boats. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius got into a boat that was occupied by a smaller boy who looked very nervous.  
  
"Hello," said Lily, "what's your name?"  
  
"P-p-peter," said the boy, "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I'm Lily, and this..." she said pointing at the other boys, "is Remus Lupin, James Potter and none other than criminal on the run, Sirius Black!"  
  
"HEY!" yelled Sirius, "I am not a criminal, I just like to cause mischief."  
  
"HAHA!!" said James, "we all know that you like to cause more then mischief. More like mayhem."  
  
As the 5 new friends talked, they rounded the bend and got their first glimpse, of their new home.  
  
"Wow!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lily while staring at the castle that loomed ahead of them.  
  
They got out of their boat and followed Hagrid up to the giant front doors of the castle.  
  
"Well," said Hagrid, "this is it."  
  
He opened the doors and the students walked slowly into the giant hall that lay before them. When they were five feet inside, someone, or something dropped 2 dozen water balloons on their heads.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WEE LITTLE FIRST YEARS, LOVE TO TAUNT THEM, WEE LITTLE FIRST YEARS, WELCOME TO A YEAR OF HELL!!!!" Said a voice above them.  
  
"PEEVES!" Yelled a teacher that suddenly appeared in front of them. "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"AH, PROFFESSOR McGONOGALL I WAS JUST HAVING A BIT OF FUN!" Said the ghost named Peeves.  
  
"OH NO PEEVES, THIS TIME I'M GOING TO TALK TO THE BLOODY BARON!!" Yelled Professor McGonogall.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Yelled Peeves.  
  
"Now, will you all follow me."  
  
They followed McGonogall to a set of doors which she told everyone was the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, when you walk through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses before you can sit down with your peers." She explained to them.  
  
"She said sorted didn't she." Said a student.  
  
"I wonder how they'll do it?" said a second student.  
  
"Who knows, maybe we have to fight a troll!?" said Sirius to James.  
  
"Yeah right," scoffed James, "more like do some spell that's really hard."  
  
"Now, follow me and you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
They followed McGonogall into the Great Hall, and she led them to the front of the Great Hall where a old, crusty looking hat sat on a stool.  
  
(Another cliffhanger but I think that it's a good place to leave it, R&R as always) 


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, they saw an old and crusty looking hat on a stool in front of a large table in front of the giant room. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked casually toward the stool as if they had done this a million times before, but what people didn't see, was an amazing amount of nervousness that surrounded the group.  
  
"Whoa," whispered Lily, "look up!"  
  
The 4 boys looked up at the ceiling and saw something that was not just a normal ceiling. The ceiling was enveloped in stars, and even a waning moon.  
  
"Wow. Is that really the sky?" Asked Peter.  
  
"No silly, it's probably a spell to reflect the weather outside." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked up top the front of the hall and stopped. Everyone was staring at the hat, waiting for it to do something. 'What are we waiting for!' thought James. Just then, a rip in the brim of the hat opened up and spoke...  
  
I'm not as smart as other hats,  
  
But smart in other ways,  
  
I'm not as white as chef's hats,  
  
Or chic as French berets.  
  
But I can tell what you are,  
  
And read your thoughts you know,  
  
So if you put me on right now,  
  
I'll tell you where to go.  
  
The path of Slytherin is hard,  
  
For those who push things higher,  
  
This house is perfect for you if you  
  
Will pursue your heart's desire.  
  
The house of Ravenclaw is good,  
  
For those who like to learn,  
  
If you are clever, quick and ready,  
  
It's there you'll find your turn.  
  
If you are patient, kind and true,  
  
Then Hufflepuff's for you,  
  
You'll fit right in, in this house if  
  
You remain cheerful in all you do.  
  
In Gryffindor you'll have to know,  
  
Where all your loyalties lie,  
  
You'll have to be courageous too,  
  
And brave beyond the sky.  
  
Don't try to hid a thing from me,  
  
Because I can see it all,  
  
So just sit back, relax as you,  
  
Sit down upon the stool.  
  
(Just so you know, this song, is not my work, it was created by Koonelli. The only reason that I didn't make this song is because I can't rhyme and I'm just down right not creative.)  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and the sorting hat will sort you into your houses." Said Professor McGonogall.  
  
"Aden, Laura!"  
  
A short brunette shakily walked up to the stool and sat down. The hattook a whole 3 minutes to make up its mind. "RAVENCLAW!" She hopped off the stool looking much happier as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sirius moaned.  
  
He walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it said, "GRYFFINDOR!" He walked past James and whispered, "Whew!"  
  
The next few minutes passed uneventfully until Lily's name was called. James was waiting anxiously to see what house she would go in.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
All of the boys in Great Hall (with the exception of Sirius) looked at Lily with lust in their eyes. The Hat took a full 5 minutes to see where she would be sported. "GRYFFINDOR!" She happily got off of her stool and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"Franz, Terry!"  
  
He walked up to the stool and was sorted into Slytherin. The next person to be sorted was Remus.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
He sat down on the stool, and waited for a minute until the Hat spoke. "RAVENC... wait no... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
A boy with a pale face with slicked back blonde hair walked up to the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" After Lucius was Avery Nott. He was also sorted into Syltherin.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
Peter was looking fearful when he sat on the stool. The hat sat on his head for a full ten minutes before it said anything. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily looked at James as he sat on the stool. McGonogall put the hat on his head, and before it even touched his head, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" in an outrageously loud voice.  
  
James slowly got off of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with his friends. The last person to be sorted was Paul Zabini. After the hat and stool were removed from the hall and Professor McGonogall re-entered the hall and sat down next to the old looking man. As the old man got up Sirius hissed in Lily's ear that the man was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore got up out of his chair and said, "Now before we start the feast I have some rules that I would like to lay down. As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone and Mr. Filch has asked me to tell all of you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and there is a list which I believe consists of 187 items which are forbidden. Now, tuck in."  
  
The golden plates that lay on the table, magically filled before their eyes, and the five friends indulged themselves in a delcicious meal.  
  
(Sorry about the delay. I haven't had time to update because of Driver's Ed. So same as usual, R&R!) 


End file.
